EDEN Corporation
The eDEN Corporation is a faction in Just Cause 3. recognizes the logo and remembers the company.]] Description They get added to the game as a part of the Sky Fortress DLC. The Mech Land Assault DLC adds Insula Lacrima, which has a lot of their old research bases. Their Faction colors and symbols are black and white, with some added blue and green. According to Tom Sheldon, "They were doing all kinds of super-advanced scientific research. Robotics, aeronautics, nanostuff." Tom thought they went bankrupt years ago. What the first word of the company name stands for is unknown, but it's always spelled as "eDEN", other than when it appears at places where the game uses all upper case letters. The Agency was a business partner of theirs over 20 years ago. Controlled areas All of these are taken over by Rico in a sequence, so they're not controlled at the same time. *Two unnamed mining sites in the mission Suit Up. *eDEN Airship. *eDEN Extraction Site Alpha. *eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. *Insula Lacrima used to belong to them, until it was later taken over by the Black Hand. Members and allies *Eden - An AI that took control of the Eden Airship by disabling the life support systems and freezing everyone on board. *The eDEN Corporation does not have soldiers of their own. It hires Black Hand soldiers instead. These black hand soldiers even wear eDEN colors on their uniforms. The Black Hand doesn't really care if Rico is on the ship, or not. As long as you don't have Heat, it's fine to hang out with them on the ship. This is possible on the lower side of the Stern Section. *This faction relies on Drones to do most of their fighting, so the soldiers are rare. Allies: *Medici Military. Although technically this is more of a non-aggression agreement made between Di Ravello and this corporation several years back. *Black Hand. *D.R.M.. Enemies: *Everyone else. As seen in Suit Up, they don't care about civilians and actively terrorize them until their airship is taken over. *The Rebellion. *Rico. Weapons *Bavarium Splitter assault rifle. The "Bavarium Splitter" Mech weapon was likely reverse-engineered by the Black Hand. *Multiple types of drones. For more info, see List of eDEN drone types. **The kind that have a shield and shoot red lasers. **The kind that have a blueish green disk at the front. These follow the above ones and create the shield for them. **Suppression drones. **Eviction drones - These can shoot guns and missiles. One is unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the front half of the airship. *Turrets on the Eden Airship. *A large mechanical arm with a large energy beam device. This is revealed in the mission Severance. *Power Core - An anti-vehicle EMP-gun that also functions as a door key at some of their facilities. Vehicles *Eden Airship. *Flying platforms that seem to be landing pads for drones. Two of these near the rear of the airship are carrying Sabotage destructible objects. Technology They've invented pretty much all the futuristic technology in this game. Drones Main article: List of eDEN drone types. Wormhole technology One of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 is a system of functioning portals that utilize wormhole technology for travel to distant places. One of the portal devices is in an abandoned and broken industrial building in northern Insula Striate, proving that the portals predate The burning of the north. They also very likely predate Di Ravello's rule of Medici, because none of the portals have Medici Military presence, as would be expected if the Medici leadership would be aware of the potential of this technology. However, the Insula Fonte portal has wrecks of military vehicles and some Rebellion graffiti. *At N 40 42.275 E 5 35.220, at Insula Dracon, above Porto Darsena. The code to teleport here is "2-1-4-1-2-4". *At N 40 45.495 E 5 44.620, at Insula Striate, in an abandoned factory/warehouse. The code to teleport here is "1-4-3-4-2-1". *At N 40 42.415 E 5 43.610, at Insula Fonte, north-east of Cima Leon: Transmitter. The code to teleport here is "2-3-3-2-2-3". The Mech Land Assault DLC reveals that this technology was invented by the eDEN Corporation at the eDEN Station: The Pegasus. Map info for that location: "The eDEN Station "The Pegasus" used to be a research facility focused on self-perpetuating organisms and alternative energy sources. It was here that the potential of Bavarium was discovered, which ultimately led to the development of the ill-fated Large-Scale Fragmentation Device. Additionally, the Black Hand found cryptic documents mentioning an underground chamber. Its main purpose was allegedly to warp space and time, and allow the island to teleport to a different part of the world. The documents were titled "eDEN Corporation DLC - Deterministic Location Control."" The Weapons Shipment Yard port has one more similar closed silo door. But once opened using the three buttons nearby, there is only an obelisk underneath. One is right next to the silo, but the other two can be tricky to find. One is on a little house on the cliffs behind the silo, and the other is on another house in the forest to the west. eDEN Airship The eDEN Airship consists of a lot of their technology. Mechs Main article: Anvil omni directional industrial mech. Weapons See the weapons section above. Trivia *It's interesting to note that in spite of the ruthless methods they employ in their search for Bavarium (attacking villages, killing civilians, and mining close to urban areas), the eDEN Corporation never seems to attract the attention of General Di Ravello or his military forces. This is because many players have completed the JC3 story before getting the Sky Fortress DLC. **Di Ravello's apparent "indifference" to eDEN is explained in the in-game map description for eDEN Extraction Site Bravo: "In retaliation for Rico destroying most of the supplies on the eDEN Airship, Eden Callaghan has recently authorized the extraction of Bavarium on new sites on Medici, Extraction Site Bravo was established in the province of Prospere, thanks to a blanket provision in the Bavarium Mining Agreement the eDEN Corporation secured with Di Ravello some time ago. That was the second contract they signed in their hunt for Bavarium-the first was with the Black Hand, tasked to support the Drones in securing the sites and driving away any intruders." *In relation to the main JC3 story, eDEN shows up as early as A Terrible Reaction (post-mission). *Their bright shades of blue and green is a reference, intentional or unintentional, to the San Esperito Military. Gallery Gallery (teleporting technology) JC3 abandoned industrial building with teleport device and pile of bavarium rocks.png|Inside of the abandoned factory/warehouse at Insula Striate. Notice the pile of Bavarium rocks and Civilians digging through garbage/rubble. JC3 Teleport shaft top.png|Teleport shaft opened. JC3 Teleport shaft inside.png|Teleport shaft inside. JC3 Teleport wormhole.png|Teleport wormhole. Mysterious silo near Weapons Shipment Yard.png|Mysterious silo near the Weapons Shipment Yard. Sky Fortress Eden Aegis.png|Black Hand Aegis unit in service with them. Eden Titan.png|Black Hand Titan unit in service with them. EDEN Ghost Dead.png|Black Hand Ghost unit in service with them. This particular soldier can only be found in Taking Control. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png|Black Hand soldier and a Drone aboard the eDEN Airship. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - fleet of enemy ships - front 2).png|eDEN Airship, surrounded by a fleet of flying platforms. JC3 Eden woman.jpg|Eden, the faction leader. Eden Corporation minigun guy.png|The minigun guy hits Rico with his gun when approached. JC3 Suit Up (extractor drones at work).png|Extractor drones at work. JC3 Suit Up (eDEN past research work).png|The corporation used to research all sorts of stuff. Mech Land Assault JC3 Mech Land Assault mech models.png|The eDEN corporation has also created some strange 4-legged machines (Anvil omni directional industrial mech), which will also be used by the Black Hand. Stowaway (eden logo and wind turbines).png|Their somewhat ruined logo on Insula Lacrima, showing that this island was formerly their property. Two dead Wind Turbines are nearby. Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 3 Category:Content Category:Sky Fortress